


Dissolving Partnerships

by LisaRealist55



Series: Family Time [10]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 17:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13552509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaRealist55/pseuds/LisaRealist55
Summary: Felicity dissolves her partnership with Curtis and takes the lead on cutting out the other team from everything else.The rights to the characters and Arrow are owned by DC these are just my adaptions to the story.





	Dissolving Partnerships

Felicity paced around the loft waiting for Curtis to show up figures he would be late again. Unbelievable, dissolving a company and partnership isn’t as easy as she thought it would be.

“Hi, Alena…No I am fine just waiting for Curtis to show his face….I know I can develop technology like his chip I designed a supercomputer when I was seven so yeah it should be fine…. Have you had any luck finding anything out about Cayden’s son? Thank you for looking if we could find out who doctored both images and how… Yeah I will call when I am done and yes I am not letting this stress me out….Thank you” Felicity hangs up from her call and heads to her workstation.

Felicity starts a search for the computer using the information Alena gave her, as she started that Curtis walked in looking like he wanted to bolt instead of walk in.

“Gee Curtis nice of you to come by the paperwork for the dissolution of the company is on the counter there just sign it so I can get things started on my own.” Felicity pointed to the paperwork.

“I’m sorry Felicity that we couldn’t find a way to work better on the company but I have been so busy with all this vigilante stuff. Setting up our Lair and everything. Maybe it’s for the best but just so you know the chip and all its designs stay with me not the company.” Curtis replied.

“Oh, I know and you can keep that I will forever be grateful to you for giving this gift to me when I needed it and for helping with John. But I can do some of this on my own too, I never needed anyone’s help in designing the chip that made Ray’s suit what it is and I am perfectly capable in coming up with my own type of life changing technology.” Felicity leaned forward a bit as she had a sharp pain in her upper abdomen. “I was hoping our friendship could survive this. Curtis I will be there if you ever need me. I still think we can work through some of this. I have to go take what is yours and I will talk to you later I guess.” Felicity heads out the door as she closes it behind her she takes a few steadying breathes and goes home.

……

Felicity gets home and immediately headed for the shower she needed some time to think and maybe relax. In the shower she went over the conversation with Curtis. She wished there was a real way to fix this but they are being impossible. As much as she hoped they stay safe in what they are doing part of her hoped their asses get handed to them out in the field. Her hand glided over her stomach she has started showing a bit and clothes are getting tight, maybe she should call Thea and get in some retail therapy. She grabbed a pair of leggings and a sweater puts that on and heads for the fridge. After making her sandwich she sat on the couch with her tablet and started going over the other ideas she had done research on. Getting lost in thought she didn’t hear the door open.

“Hey” Oliver called out.

“Oliver, Hi honey sorry I was deep in thought.” She smiled at him as he sat next to her. She leaned over to rest her head on his shoulder. “How are you doing today?”

“I’m more concerned about if I have to transfer another 10 million to Cayden James. Has Alena found anything at all out?” Oliver rubbed his hands together.

Felicity rubbed his back. “She thinks the digital signature was manufactured and we are trying to reverse it to lead back to the source, she said our best bet would be to find the USB drive wherever Cayden is keeping it. So I have been trying to run some searches and so has Lyla at ARGUS their system is air gaped so Cayden can’t get to them to corrupt things. Lyla said she had it narrowed down to three places they think he could be hiding.”

“Tell Lyla to give us the addresses and John, Roy and I will check them out tonight.” He stood holding a hand out for her. “How is peanut treating you today?”

“Good, I had a little indigestion today but other than that I’m good. Two weeks and we can find out if peanut is a he or she.” Oliver hugged her to him and then went to take a shower before they head to their night job.

“Mama, Dad I’m home.” Will said as he came in.

“Dad is in the shower, how was school today? How are the kids doing with no computers to do their work on?” Felicity asked.

“Not good there are some who use computers for way to much their compositions are full of red marks for spelling. Teachers are even having withdrawal symptoms.” Will mimicked teachers shaking a bit from no computer access.

“Not funny, goof. We have to head to the Lair later today are you going to come with or do you want us to call Raisa?” Felicity headed to the room to change for their night job.

“Come with you guys.” William said

“Okay be ready in 10 minutes we’ll grab dinner on the way.” Felicity said as she headed into the bedroom. “Honey Will is going to come with us. I feel safer having him down there I don’t worry as much.”

“Okay, Hey, I love you.” Oliver said as he pulled her in for a kiss.

“Mhmm I love you too. We will find him Oliver, we will.”

“I know, it almost feels like something bigger is coming and when we finally get this figured out I still have to deal with Watson and her issues. I need a de-stress or.”

“Tonight” Felicity kissed him “Promise.”

“Okay let’s get going.” Leaning over Oliver kissed her stomach.

…..

“Okay, Roy and John can you check this address and I will go to the second, Felicity can you ask the others if they wouldn’t mind checking the third location. I hate that we have to rely on them at all after everything.” He shakes his head.

“Dad Aunt Thea said she’s on her way down here.” William tells his father. Just then the doors open up and Thea walks in.

“Ollie I am coming with.” Thea is wearing her Speedy outfit.

“Are you sure?”

“100%” Thea adds

“Oliver you are not to take any more of their crap out there they are so wrong I have had it up to here…” Felicity holds her hand over her head…”with all this blame. I am done letting them blame us for their mistakes and blame you for everything they think goes wrong. If it comes down to it I say tie them up and let them watch how a real team works together.” 

“I agree Man. Felicity is right, this is on them now. I am tired of all the shade they are throwing around. Let’s get James and take him off the board.” John adds as he walks into the room.

“Let’s go, Roy you good?” Oliver looked at Roy and he just nodded. “Thea you are with me, don’t call them Honey, after we each check the two locations we will converge on the third if we don’t find anything at the other two.”

Felicity started typing and pulled up all three locations on the large monitor. Will sat at the large conference table doing his homework. Felicity switched the coms on, “everyone copy?”

“Copy” Came from all four then Felicity put the bunker on lock-down.

She gave Will his Big Belly Burger then settled in for what could be a long night.

….

“We’re heading back Overwatch we have some evidence we found at one of the buildings we need to go over.” Oliver said through the coms.

“Okay Green Arrow lifting lock-down on your mark.” Felicity responded.

“We’re here.” Felicity lifted lock-down and everyone came down. Oliver had a laptop in his hands and what looked like a damaged hard drive.

“Time for Mama to get to work on these babies I presume.” Felicity took the hardware from Oliver.

Everyone went and changed back into their street clothes. Will was asleep on the cot in the back. Oliver woke him gently, “time to go home Buddy.”

“Okay, is Mama coming too?” William asked.

“Yes she can work on those things from the apartment. Let’s go Felicity.” Oliver held out a hand for her.

“Coming, goodnight all see you tomorrow with news I hope.” Felicity waved as they left the bunker and headed home.

….

Felicity worked frantically on the damaged computer hooked it up to another to recover data from the laptop while recovering data onto another laptop from the hard drive. Password protected humph well that will be easy she starts her pass-code breaker program. All of a sudden…

“Hello Oliver missed me.” Felicity threw the laptop on the couch and stopped the recording as Oliver came running out of the room.

“God damn it not again, that son of a bitch again.” He picked up the laptop and carried it to the bedroom Felicity hot on his heels. He is dead the son of a bitch is dead and he keeps coming back what the hell is this.

“How did he know about Cayden James? How did he know I would set him free and how did he know where to find him?” Felicity took some deep breathes.

“I don’t know, we have to listen to find out.” Oliver pulled Felicity in for a hug. 

“I don’t want to listen, I mean I know we have to but I don’t want to…ugh this is getting ridiculous. We are going into two years having to deal with him two years. I …it’s …I can’t …” She started to cry Oliver held on to her tight.

“I know. I am going to call John, you call Thea and we will put them on speaker phone. Okay.” He lifted her chin and wiped some tears away with his thumbs and kissed her so gently.

“Okay, I am scared just scared.” Felicity picked up her cell phone.

“So am I.” Oliver admitted as he dialed John.

She put Thea on speaker phone as Oliver did the same with John. Felicity pushed play.

“Guess now you figured out I set up this whole thing with Cayden James. I had no idea Miss Smoak would set him free but when she did I made sure things were done. You probably know you didn’t kill his son but all I needed to do was make it look like he was killed by you. By the time you actually find the kid who knows what state he will be in. But I am sure, unless of course they died as I had hoped that Miss Smoak and Curtis would, be able to find the breadcrumbs I have placed here and there. Owen Post was never a fan of yours or his father although he did love him which is why he was more than willing to let me kidnap him. Well follow the breadcrumbs this message will now self-erase.”

“No it won’t, don’t worry I can recover it. Making Cayden see he was played for a fool should be at least one win in our column.” Felicity added.

“That Son of a bitch. Lyla wants you to bring that to the ARGUS Safe house tomorrow.” John said.

“Will do; don’t know how much sleep any of us will get. Why would James leave these behind and not be curious as to why Chase would want him to do that.” Oliver ran his hands across his face. “See you in the morning.” He hung up his phone.

“Ollie, just make sure William didn’t hear any of that. He will start having nightmares again.” Thea said “I know because I am going to have nightmares tonight. Thank God Roy is here.”

Felicity left the room to go look in on her very sleepy boy.

“Felicity went to go check on him. Night Speedy.” Oliver disconnected that call and then he went over to the lovely concrete walls in their new apartment and slammed a fist into one.

“That is not good for your fist. Come here. He’s still asleep and seems fine I don’t think he heard anything. Oliver he didn’t win and he won’t this is it we are going to stop his momentum. I am tired of him being 10 steps ahead and so are you come on let’s put this here.” She picked up the laptop and set it aside. “Let’s go take a shower and then go to bed. You, me and peanut need some sleep to.” Just then Felicity felt a small pang of pain in her upper abdomen. “I better not be getting an ulcer now.” Oliver picked her up and carried her into the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you TDGAL1 for inspiring me to continue to do this. I love writing and this just gets my juices flowing. If anyone knows how you can get a manuscript into a publisher of children's books please let me know.


End file.
